villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Specimens
The Specimens are are collection of villainous humanoids-creatures-monsters by Spooky which appear in the video game Spooky's House of Jumpscares and it's continue. The Specimens appear in the original game. Monsters appear in Karamari Hospital and Unknown Specimens appear in the Endless Version of the House. History Spooky's House of Jumspcares At the start, Spooky appears greeting the player, wishing the player luck to survive her house. First specimen player sees is Specimen 1, which will appear in the whole game. Specimen 1 which are totally harmless. As the player goes deeper, green liquid substances will appear. Until suddenly Specimen 2 appears starting to chase the player down. As the player escapes Specimen 2, in Room 120, player must find a key to operate the locked door. Once unlocked, Specimen 3 would appear, starting it's chase. Once escaped, the player will get to Room 166, a very dark empty school, where Specimen 4 starts her chase. At any time Specimen 2, 3 and 4 can always start chasing the player again. The player then gets to the Abounded Factory at Room 210, in which he must escape to continue. As the player escapes, Specimen 5 starts chasing with making hypothesizes towards the player. Player ends up getting to the Zelda Liar at Room 310, where Specimen 6 is waiting for the player to come and start chasing. Then at room 410 a little cute-white kitten appears giving player a warning of what's coming up. Once escaped the kitten, Specimen 7 a huge wall of flesh starts chasing the player. Once escaped the wall, the player gets into a beautiful natural place with little deers. The deers are hostile until player provokes them. As the player moves on, Specimen 8 the humanoid-Deer God appears, chasing the player for 'not being a deer'. Once escaped, Specimen 10 appears in a lab, when the lighting is turned on. A giant worm creatures appears, which gets killed by the Specimen 10, starting her chase towards the player. All of the noted 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 and 10 can always attack the player again, while 11,12 and 13 can not. The Specimen 13 appears in a butchery, where the player takes the keys to escape, a small-red demon creature appears, starting it's chase making the player totally confused with changing the rooms totally, and becoming invisible. Eventually Specimen 11 appears in his Mansion waiting the player to escape it to start chasing it, and Specimen 12 is in the watered room waiting for her attack. In the end Spooky appears sad, telling the player that there's a Boss Fight with Specimen 9, in which the player must defeat it to win the game in total. Karamari Hospital Endless Mode Endless Mode is exactly the same as the original, while all of the specimens can appear at any time and start chasing the player. In the Endless Mode Unknown Specimens 1,2,3,4 and 5 appear at random minutes trying to kill the player. List of members Spooky's House of Jumpsacres * Specimen 1 - Harmless entities. * Specimen 2 * Specimen 3 * Specimen 4 * Specimen 5 * Specimen 6 * Specimen 7 * Specimen 8 * Specimen 9 * Specimen 10 * Specimen 11 * Specimen 12 * Specimen 13 Karamari Hospital * Monster 1 * Monster 2 * Monster 3 * Monster 4 * Monster 5 * Monster 6 * Monster 7 Endless Mode * Unknown Specimen 1 * Unknown Specimen 2 * Unknown Specimen 3 * Unknown Specimen 4 * Unknown Specimen 5 NAvigation Category:Monsters Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Female Category:Genderless Category:Murderer